


'Twas the Night Before . . .

by maevemauvaise



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/pseuds/maevemauvaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet about getting ready for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/gifts).



> (Originally posted on tumblr)
> 
> My holiday exchange gift for Amberly, who wanted some 2x5 domestic Christmas fluff! I know you adore a romantic and playful 2x5 and even though I’ve never written a fic before I tried giving that to you! =D

I rubbed the grime off the screen of my cell with the hem of my shirt before plugging it back into the charger and tossing it back onto the dresser. 

My ear was uncomfortably hot from the 45 minute call. For such a quiet chill dude, Trowa really could talk off an ear off when he was worried. Couldn’t blame the guy though; I’d be pretty damn worried too if I had to drive nine hours in a car with a dog that weighed more than me. Trowa, predictably, was more worried about his giant ass dog’s “emotional well-being” and how well he was going to adjust to a new environment whereas I was worried about the havoc gallons of saliva (or something far more disgusting) would cause in an innocent SUV’s interior. But hey, the guy’s in school to be a vet – of fucking course he was worried about the emotional well-being of a dog that enjoys stuffing 6 tennis balls in his mouth.

“Who was it?” Wufei’s voice called from downstairs where he was probably lounging on the couch, flipping through a lame ass _Reader’s Digest_. Hhmmm . . . Bet he had his sexy reading glasses on too. 

“Duo? Did you hear me?” 

His arm was probably cradling his head, exposing his long slender neck and just a hint of collarbone. One bare foot planted on the floor and the other on the cushion, creating just enough space between his thighs for me. He probably looked really _really_ good too, wearing all white and stretched out on our plush red couch. 

Like candy canes. Deliciously tangy candy canes. 

“Duo?” Wufei called again, sounding closer. Then the sound of soft steps ascending the stairs. Wufei was just as curious as his prissy little Chausie. He just couldn’t resist. 

I grinned, a flash of inspiration hitting me. I quickly stripped off my shirt and tossed it over the bed before crouching behind the closed door. 

“Duo?” Wufei called, pushing the door open more and stepping slowly into our bedroom.

I held my breath as I waited for him to walk a little closer to the door. 

Just a little more . . . _There!_

I lunged and even though Wufei had turned slightly (his goddamn hearing and reflexes were just too good no matter how damn sneaky I was) I still managed to catch him around the waist and lift him off his feet just enough to tackle him onto the bed. He hit the bed with a breathless moan that caused the air to catch in my throat. I pressed myself against his back, delighting in the play of muscles against muscles as he struggled to gain the upper hand. I managed straddle his thighs but before I could immobilize him further, he used his arms to lift off the bed and buck upwards against me in a seriously distracting manner that halted my train of thought.

“Jesus- _fuck_ , Fei.” 

He used my stillness to his advantage, twisting his body around and propping himself on up on his elbows. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to grinning lips. 

“You’re a little frisky today,” he murmured with a soft exhale against my lips. He tilted his head back to expose his neck. Like a good little boyfriend, I knew what he wanted. I moved my lips slowly down his throat, kissing and nipping at the veins and muscles I felt under my tongue. 

Honestly, I was always a little frisky where Wufei was concerned, but today was a little different.

“Last night without company and all,” I said, only very slightly breathless, even though Wufei had this way undulating his heated body against mine. 

“Why’s that?” Wufei sounded just a bit distracted. Probably had something to do with my hands sliding under his shirt to trace the defined muscles there. I complained every damn morning about the going to gym but was obviously pretty enthusiastic about the results. 

“Well, Tro and Heero just got their 200 pound monstrosity they have a nerve to call a dog packed in their rental and are heading our way - ”

One second I was kissing my boyfriend and the next second I was bouncing off the bed and my ass was hitting the floor with a loud thump. What the fuck? That was definitely not the wood I was planning on riding.

“Fucking hell, babe!” I exclaimed, using the edge of the bed to pull myself to my knees, “What the-”

“I thought we were all flying to their house in South Carolina for Christmas!” His eyes were wide with surprise and I had a sinking feeling that I was about to be in a shit ton of trouble.

“Um, no babe,” I started hesitantly, “I sent you an e-mail about it. Remember-”

He shook his head violently, causing his hair to fall from its loose ponytail. “I think I would remember something like that, Duo!” He growled, eyes narrowing and shoulders tensing. 

_Shit._

He had no fucking clue.

I was actually glad to be kneeling on the floor out of his reach. It’d be easy to duck when he threw something at my head.

“It was during Finals Week while you were living with Quatre? I wasn't allowed within 100 yards of you because supposedly I distract you too much with my sexy body and like texting and e-mail were the only acceptable forms of contact?” I tried not frowning at the memory. That was not a good week. Wufei was highly stressed and needed space. I was very unhappy that week: I couldn’t do anything to help him, I bored and lonely without him around and his cat was evil as hell and wouldn’t eat anything I made it (though the asshole tried eating my braid when I was asleep). 

“You do have a sexy body and yes it’s distracting but that’s not the point,” He said sternly when I started to grin. “I _do_ remember that plans were being discussed but I wasn’t aware that any had been finalized,” he spoke slowly, as if recalling each email from memory. 

That’s when it hit me. I probably didn’t send the email. Shit. 

I rubbed the back of neck nervously. “Erm, well actually, now that I think about it . . . I _might_ not have forwarded you the information.”

“Any idea why not?” he hissed through gritted teeth.

I coughed and muttered, “ I think that was night I snuck into Quat's house through the window because I was tired of living like a nun and I might have just meant to actually tell you but we were, uh, a bit preoccupied with a bit of stress relief,” I finished with a nervous chuckle.

Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. “Tell me information should have been in the e-mail you never sent.”

“Well, you know Tro and Heero can’t fly because they have a dog the size of Godzilla and don’t even want to fathom him on a plane. You’d think that Heero, being a dog trainer and all, probably knows the best kennels in town and-“

“Duo,” he said warningly.

“Right, anyway. They’re all coming here because they’ve been wanting to see the house since I’ve moved in. The holidays are the perfect time for them because everyone’s off work and on school breaks. As for when they’ll be here . . .” I paused to see how Wufei was taking this, but he was being all still and watching me closely. “Tro and Heero are leaving in about an hour and about a 12 hour drive ahead of them. And Helen and Father Maxwell are flying from Arizona on the 23rd.” Now that I was finished, he felt comfortable letting the angry fill his face. 

"Damn it, Duo . . ." Fei sighed, jumping off the bed. He quickly adjusted his clothes and began scanning the room for something. Probably a murder weapon. Wufei was very particular when it came to “entertaining guests” which was vastly different than my “having friends over” for fun. 

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously climbing on bed and sitting crossed legged. If anything happened, I wanted a soft landing this time. 

"We are _not_ prepared to have four guests and a dog stay here, Duo!” I almost rolled my eyes. I knew that was coming. “We have a lot to do!” 

It never ceased to amaze me how quickly he not only accepted situations, but began dealing with them. No complaining or trying to weasel his way out of it. Not my Wufei. He was already planning and mentally putting together a list of what needed to be done.

“Here!” He thrust my shirt in my face. I sighed but grabbed it anyway and reluctantly tugged it over my head. No more fun for us. “Go put on your shoes,” he continued, “we’re going to the attic. I think we still have all your Christmas junk-”

“Whoa there,” I interrupted with wide eyes. That was not what I was expecting. I was planning on getting a page long list of shit I had to buy from Target and the grocery store. “Just what is going on in that crazy mind of yours?” I probably didn’t want to know.

“Isn’t Christmas a huge ordeal in your family?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the dresser. 

“Yes,” I answered with growing suspicion. “But-”

“But nothing. If it’s important to your family then it’s important to me,” he said with a tone of finality. I groaned. Damnit, I hated that damn tone. It meant he was going to be a stubborn asshole.

“Wufei, baby, I love you, but no. Not just no, but _hell fucking no_ ,” I growled, trying not to let the horror I felt slip through. 

Wufei sighed in exasperation, “Honestly, Duo, you’re being ridiculous. How hard is it to put up a tree?”

“Oh god, babe,” I covered my face with my hands. “You have no goddamn idea what you’re doing.”

A brief silence. If there was one thing Wufei hated, it was not being the Know- It-All he normally was. “Enlighten me then.”

“Oh,” I jerked my head up with blazing eyes, “I’ll enlighten you! For one, it’s not just a damn tree. No, it’s- it’s stockings, snow globes, nutcrackers, nativity scenes, a snow covered village with a dozen little breakable houses and a train set to go with it. A train set that takes over a damn hour just to get the track set up properly, just to find a nick in the electrical cord that spits out potentially dangerous sparks!”

I jumped from the bed and began pacing around the room.

“Then there’s the wreaths, the garland, the sticky things that go on the fucking windows, the fake candles, the damn ugly ass reindeer, holiday themed curtains and tablecloths. And that’s just the decorations! Then there’s the Christmas ham, the cookies, the eggnog and and - and I don’t even don’t even know what else because there’s so damn much! And there’s a shit ton of shit we’d have to do outside!” So maybe I was yelling by the time I was finished, but for a good damn reason. I’m not the crazy one that wants to decorate an entire house over night! 

Wufei was suspiciously calm as he replied with a shrug, “We have over 12 hours to complete it all.” 

My jaw dropped. Did he not listen to a damn word I said?! It wasn’t just about the time. It was about all the other shit that caused some serious stress. 

“Oh, you think it’ll be that easy, Fei? _No._ Everything’s going to go wrong. Trust me. We are going to be pissed off and stressed because the damn lights are getting tangled and not working and the garland is getting all twisted and my beautiful puppy, my DeathClaw, is going to knock off all the fucking ornaments with his tail. And your evil cat is going to climb the damn tree and-” I halted mid-step as I the sound of soft snickering finally registered. I spun on my heel to glare at him. 

“It is not fucking funny, Wufei!”

He apparently thought it was hilarious because the snickering turned into full laughter, which okay, made him look dangerously sexy because he threw his head back and everything. _However_ , he was only laughing because he didn’t have a damn clue as to what he was getting himself into – he’s never really celebrated Christmas. Here I am, the good boyfriend, trying to save him from misery and he’s just laughing away. 

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic,” he said, when he could finally control himself, though there was still a huge grin on his face and joy in his eyes. 

“No, I’m not sweetheart. No.” I shook my head and sank onto the edge of the bed, shoulders slumping. “This is stuff that has happened to me before! Oh, and I’m sure that I’d have to put up the lights outside because you hate the snow and you know what’s going to happen? I’m going to fall off the ladder because DeathClaw wants to play and babe?”

He rose a brow, “What?”

“. . . I’ll end up breaking a bone or two,” I muttered solemnly. “And that’s not a good way to spend Christmas.”

“Duo . . .” Wufei said as he sat on the bed next to me and began rubbing my shoulder. “We don’t have to go completely crazy, but I don’t want your family thinking that I’m an asshole who won’t let them enjoy the holidays.”

I leaned into his touch but didn’t respond, mostly because I was enjoying the attention from his fingers too much. 

“Besides,” said sounding way too damn happy for my tastes, “just think of how much fun we’ll have . . . enjoying ourselves on the rug-” 

My eyes widened. He was trying to bribe me. So devious. 

“-in front of a nice warm fire-” he murmured, his lips close to my ear, sending a hot tingles along my spine.

“-with the lights from the tree illuminating the room-” his fingers began tracing patterns on my thigh. I shifted closer trying to get that hand where it would do more good. 

“-where your dog will probably claw your naked ass again,” he concluded and I could hear the damn grin in his voice. 

I couldn’t help but laugh from the memory, even though I was beyond pissed when it happened. It’s why we didn’t have sex outside our room anymore; DeathClaw didn’t handle sharing attention very well and decided the best way to get my attention was to drag his claws down my ass. It was also how he got the name DeathClaw though I generally just told people it was from Fallout. 

“Alright. Let’s get all the obnoxious Christmas stuff out, even though that’s not what Christmas is supposed to be about.”

Wufei smirked, “If you say so, I don’t know the first thing about it. But I do know we’re going to have an incredibly entertaining night screwing everything up, if your stories are anything to go by.”


End file.
